The Black Stallion's Progeny
by KK2007
Summary: This story takes place after the death of a loved one not the Black. Alec must learn to deal with this death... and keep Hopeful Farm operating.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I will be taking full charge of the training of Hopeful Farm's horses," a young man said, "All of the horses, including Black Magic, Satan's Fury, Hell Hath No Fury, and Revenge will be kept on schedule. I, on behalf of the entire Hopeful Farm consignment, thank you for your support and condolences. I apologize I will not be taking any questions at this time, and if you will please excuse me there are things I must take care of."

For the first time in anyone's memory no one asked any more questions. But, a lone gentleman walked away from the dispersing crowd toward the young man.

"Alec!"

Alec waited for the older gentleman to catch up, "Yes?"

"Alec, I know you won't accept it… but I will do anything, and I mean anything, to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Volence, but you are right." Alex told him, "We will be fine. But thanks for the offer."

"Of course, I just wanted to let you know the offer is on the table." Charles Volence, a long time friend told Alec, "And Alec, I am so sorry to hear about Henry; he truly was an amazing man, I will miss him. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thank you," Alec said, "I don't mean to be rude, Mr. Volence, but I just want to take care of the horses and go home. I hope I haven't offended you."

"Not at all Alec," he said, "I am sorry I have kept you."

Walking down the aisle and away from the reporters Alec wonder just how exactly he was going to keep Hopeful Farm up and running. He was truly alone now. Sure, for the past few months he had been in charge of training the racing stock, but Henry was always there to offer advice. But as painfully as it was to admit, Henry's advice was a sad thing to hear… An acclaimed trainer as Henry had been, only to have him deteriorated with old age to the point where he didn't know the difference between a fast work and a slow one.

Before Alec knew it he was at his favorite two year old's door. Black Magic was a young colt, and the rising star of the famed stable. Black Magic was destined for greatness; Alec could see it even now at such a young age. But that was the last thing on his mind… his only concern was dealing with the loss of his closest and dearest friend… Henry Dailey

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all like it… please give me some feedback (if there is a mistake please tell me)! This is just the prologue; the next entries will be longer!

Please note that some of the horses will be real; and others will be the creation of Walter Farley; and still others will be of my own creation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created and used in the "Black Stallion Series" created by Walter Farley and continued on by his son, Steven Farley. I am in no way making any profit in this fictional creation; it is pure "fan-fiction." The names in this story are in no way a reflection of any real person, and any similarities is pure coincidental.


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Chapter 1: The Accident **

"Matt, I want you to gallop him for 4 furlongs, breeze him for 3, no faster than 48 seconds, then gallop him out for another 4 furlongs," Alec instructed. "Keep Magic to a breeze, I don't want him extended today."

"Yes, Alec," Matt the exercise boy said, "I'll keep him down." Matt knew how important it was to keep Magic down, if he couldn't he would probably be back grooming them instead of riding them. More importantly he knew that a horse like Black Magic must not be brought along too fast, for that is almost as bad as having him under trained. He must be primed for the Hopeful Stakes, and then go on to race in the Futurity a mere 15 days later, and still later on be ready for the Breeder's Cup Juvenile; the top two year old races of the year.

But keeping a horse like Black Magic down was harder than one would think, many believe that a horse with breeding like Magic would simply "train themselves"; however running in Magic's veins is the blood of the Black, and like most foals from the Black, Black Magic loved to run, and he would run all out all the way every time, if he was given the chance. The last time Black Magic was asked to run the old exercise boy, John, had let him get away from him. That day, which was supposed to be a short burst of speed, Black Magic tied the track record for 5 furlongs before John could stop him. That must never happen again, with Black Magic or any of Hopeful Farm's horses.

Matt took Black Magic out onto the track moving him into a slow jog, as Alec made his way over to his place on the rail.

"_Black Magic runs so effortlessly," _Alec thought, _"He moves so much like Black." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Each morning three critical horsemen watched the morning workouts; studying, arguing and predicting the rising stars. Some times they were right, sometimes they were wrong. Nevertheless watch and study they did.

"Look at Ramsey's colt," the youngest of the three said to the others, "Black Magic."

"Eh," said the eldest, "I don't like him. He's too big and gangling for me."

The third man laughed, "Jack, what foal by the Black isn't big? Soon his legs will be under him and nothing will be able to stop him."

"I agree with Ray, He's the best standing at Hopeful Farm."

"No, Peter," Jack said, "This 'aint the best in Ramsey's group. And he sure as heck knows it."

Ray challenged, "What makes you think he can't go on? Look how easily he's running now."

"Sure Ray," Jack said, "He can run easily that's for sure… but it don't mean nothing if he don't have the speed and heart to go along with pretty runnin'.

Peter countered, "His breeding sure makes a statement though."

Jack sighed, "Okay… I'll admit _if_ Black Magic can run as fast as his pedigree is … well he will be a champion. Any foal by Black out of a Desert Storm mare could produce a great foal. But look at him… he doesn't have the will to win like the Black does… or his dam, Desert Magic."

"What about his runaway last time out?" asked Peter.

"That don't mean nothing… Magic reminds me a lot of Black Minx, the filly who won the Kentucky Derby." Jack said, "She had the speed to win… but something else was on her mind… and it wasn't racing."

"That filly had class, Jack. Don't try to deny it. She was one of the best in her day" Ray said, "And she has produced her share of good foals, _including_ your favorite Ebony."

"Ebony sure aint my favorite anymore. Sure he's a good colt, but he's nothing compared to his half brother Revenge."

"Revenge?" asked Peter, "Wasn't that the colt that was bred by Ramsey, sold by Dailey as a yearling, and then bought by Ramsey a few months ago as a three year old?"

"Yes, a golden chestnut colt by Wintertime and out of Black Minx." Jack said. "I don't know why Dailey sold him, he has good breeding and his conformation matches it."

"I heard that he believed the colt didn't have the speed to match his looks, and was 10 times worse than Black Minx had been." Ray told them. "The stable talk is that he is as mean as the Black had been at his worst, and as ornery as Black Minx was."

"What did he do at three?" Peter asked, "I don't remember him."

"He hasn't done much that is for sure." Said Jack, "When he was two he was owned by AJT Stables and they raced him four times. If my memory is correct, the best finish he had was 4th in a 6 field race. Alec has brought him along slowly, rebuilding his stamina and rekindling his love for running. He's on the Derby road."

"The Derby!" exclaimed Ray, "He won't be able to hold a candle to his stable buddy, Satan's Fury. Fury is a likely contender at the Derby; he is the most likely Derby candidate from Hopeful Farm. Not to mention Storm Surge from Palpotine Stables, Wizard Wand of Holden Farm, Perfect Picture…"

"Yes!" interrupted Jack, "I agree that all those horses you mentioned are Derby starters… but... like every Derby there are 'Cinderella' horses. I believe that Revenge may be this year's 'Cinderella' horse.

"Look," Peter said directing their attention back to the running horses, "Black Magic just finished his three furlong work in 0:47.87. That is slow enough for him. And it looks like they are working Satan's Fury and Hell Hath No Fury together today."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nice job, Matt," Alec called as he brought in the young black colt back, "He was full of run… but you kept him down. You are doing well with him."

Alec turned from the two year old colt, and brought his attention to his Derby horse, Satan's Fury, a three-year old golden chestnut colt with a blaze running from his forehead to his muzzle and four white socks to match and 4 year old mare, Hell Hath No Fury, a bay with a star in the middle of her forehead. Fury needed to be pushed and the only thing currently fast enough in their barn was the seasoned mare.

Hell Hath No Fury was a slow maturing mare with great breeding. Henry thought she was going to be a Derby or Oaks horse, but she just didn't find her legs in time. Now she is a rising force in the Handicap races. She is by Satan and out of a mare by Eclipse. She and Satan's Fury were just about at the same level training wise… she was perhaps a tick faster. Alec had decided that it was time to test Satan's Fury against Hell Hath No Fury.

Turning to George and Rick who were astride Satan's Fury and Hell Hath No Fury respectively, Alec said, "I want to break them from the gate today. Go 5 furlongs and just sit there. Don't break them down… it is just a workout. But I want him to be pushed today. Try to stay together for the first couple of furlongs… but George try to get him out to the front at the end. Rick… she needs to push him. If he is struggling to keep up… slow her down but let him keep close but if he goes faster… go with him.

"Yes boss," They both said as they turned their horses to the track.

The starting gate workers were glad to have seasoned horses, usually they dealt with young two-year-olds learning how to break, but this was different. It was a test for Fury, they all knew it. The exercise boys, grooms, trainers, and reports all knew this was a test for Satan's Fury. If he could beat Hell Hath No Fury, his ½ sister then he would have earned his right to race in the Derby. If he couldn't… then maybe isn't the horse everyone made him out to be.

Alec watched from rail as his two horses made their way to the starting gate. There shouldn't be any trouble… Hell Hath No Fury was calm in the starting gate and unleashed her speed only after the bell had rung. And Satan's Fury didn't act any worse than any other colt his age. He had his moments… but he was a smart colt.

Satan's Fury gave the crewmen a little trouble, balking at first, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Hell Hath No Fury went in like she always did, calm and collected.

They were both quiet and ready to go when the starter pushed the button and opened the gate. Satan's Fury, on the inside, broke faster but stumbled coming out of the gate. George didn't rush him and soon Fury had collected himself and was running easily down the stretch a neck in front of his ½ sister.

Rick sat still in the stirrups, knowing that his mount wasn't going all out and was running well within herself. They rounded the turned and Satan's Fury having the short way round lengthened his lead to a full length and was coming on ever faster. Rick knowing that there was only 2 furlongs to go and knowing that he was supposed to push the young colt let Hell Hath No Fury out and she started inching up on the chestnut.

With less than a furlong to go Rick, focusing on the colt just ahead of him and his mount beneath him did not hear the onrush of hooves behind him. Unbeknownst to Rick, or George atop Satan's Fury, another horse had shaken his rider and was running wild on the track straight towards the racing pair.

From the rail Alec saw the oncoming horse and tried to get the attention of his riders, fearing for their lives and the lives of the horses they rode. A freed horse was an immense risk to everyone on the track. Alec knew that his attempts were futile, their backs were to him and his, and the others, shouts were being drowned out by the drumming of the horses' hooves.

Rick looking back at the last second he saw the hurling grey horse at the same time as his mare did, trying to evade a collision with the grey, Hell Hath No Fury swerved to her left causing her to ram into Satan's Fury. Propelled by his momentum and the impact from the horses on his right, Satan's Fury slammed into the railing. In a matter of seconds all three horses and both men came crashing down.

Alec watched the horrific scene like it played out before him in slow motion. He knew the collision was inevitable; he had already vaulted the railing before the grey collided with his bay mare. He watched as the grey pulled himself up and was caught by the men at hand. His bay mare had gotten herself up, but wasn't putting any weight on her right foreleg. The golden chestnut colt, however, did not get up, and neither did their riders.

Alec feared for the worst as he drew closer… not wanting to believe what his eyes saw.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: I meant to update earlier… but I was tied up with end of the school things. Now that it is summer I will(hopefully) beupdating more often! Again feedback is most welcome!

Thank you Captain Cassie for reviewing! I read your story and it is really good! But for some reason it won't let me review your story!

Please note that some of the horses will be real; and others will be the creation of Walter Farley; and still others will be of my own creation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created and used in the "Black Stallion Series" created by Walter Farley and continued on by his son, Steven Farley. I am in no way making any profit in this fictional creation; it is pure "fan-fiction." The names in this story are in no way a reflection of any real person, and any similarities is pure coincidental.


	3. Chapter 2: Fly, Black, Fly

**Chapter 2: Fly, Black, Fly**

**DEADLY COLLISION**

**Another Tragedy Hits Hopeful  
Farm**

_Everyone remembers the loss Hopeful Farm, and indeed the entire Racing Community, felt when Henry Dailey passed away._

_However, no one expected that tragedy would hit the same barn so soon, or so hard._

_Yesterday morning, in an exhilarating workout, came the sudden halt of two horses' careers when they had just begun to hit their peak._

_When Tommy Boy, a five year old grey gelding from Glaybridge Farm threw his rider (probable reason: a loose shoe) he collided with Hell Hath No Fury the bay mare by Satan, which caused a chain reaction. She jumped away from Tommy Boy and hit her half-brother the three year-old, Satan's Fury._

_All three horses and both of Hopeful Farm's riders were taken to the hospital. Richard Penfield, who rode Hell Hath No Fury that fateful morning, is stable and will be released in "a few days." George Garrison who rode the colt, Satan's Fury, is "critical but stable"; while under close observation, the doctors are confident he'll make a full recovery._

_However, Satan's Fury was not as lucky. The veterinarians did everything they could do to save the promising colt, but the fire we saw in him during his brief career on the tracks burned out during the first hour of surgery. Hell Hath No Fury made it out of surgery, but her racing days are done and she will be sent to Hopeful Farm where she will live out her days as a broodmare._

_It looks like Hopeful Farm just lost their two best racing horses. Alec Ramsey, trainer, said, "We are sorry about the entire incident. While we will mourn the passing of Satan's Fury, we are thankful that Rick and George are both ok." _

_How will this young trainer rebuild his stable, will he be able to bring Hopeful Farm back into the spot light, will Alec Ramsey be able to cope with so many obstacles? We'll have to wait and see._

_By: Jamison Kay_

* * *

The death of a best friend was enough to send any man back to his home, but then to lose a promising colt and prematurely retire a grand mare is too much for any man. Alec Ramsey retreated to the only place he found solace; Hopeful Farm with his black stallion. 

A week after the accident Alec moved back to the farm for a break from the tracks and the reporters. Billy Watts, who was a long time friend of Alec and manager of the young stock (and old) at Hopeful Farm, came back to the tracks and continued training the racing horses. Alec had complete faith in Billy, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Billy would face any trouble; he was in charge of breaking all of the colts and fillies back at the farm and getting them ready for Alec, who would continue their training in hopes of racing them against the best.

As Alec drove up the long drive back to his farm, he stopped at the large pasture that was made specifically for his stallion, the Black. He was the lone champion; from his glorified racing days to the day that he was retired he was the reason that Hopeful Farm thrived. Had it not been for the Black, Hopeful Farm would not exist nor would they have been able to produce world class champions. Most of his get were raced on the flat, but a growing number of his get and grand-get were champions in harness, steeplechase, and endurance racing. Most recently a grand-get of the Black was crowed the national dressage reserve champion. The Black's blood was making a profound influence in many disciplines world wide.

Though, the Black still acted like a young colt, he was getting old, and Alec knew it. His book is not longer open to the public, only by request could you have a breeding to the great black stallion. Each year they offer only a limited number of breeding services available for Satan, which always sold for a high price. Though the Black and Satan's services are still the highest in demand, Hopeful Farm's leading stallions are the younger stock by the Black and Satan; Black Out, the Derby and Preakness winner, by the Black, always had a full book; Desert Fury the two time Breeder's Cup winner was by Satan and was growing attention with his three year old colt Wrath of the Desert; Summertime, a stallion by Wintertime out of My Magic (by the Black), was a young stallion whose first foal crop became of racing age this year; including Salt N' Pepper a promising grey filly out of Black Pepper; and the newest addition, Black Legacy, who was recently named Horse of the Year, was unexpectedly retired after winning the Handicap Triple Crown.

Alec climbed out of his truck and whistled the special whistle reserved for one horse, the Black. After a moment Alec heard the thundering of hooves as the Black galloped down the grassy hill towards the boy he loved. The Black still moved with all the grace and nobility of his younger days, even though he was far past his peak, he was still the king of Hopeful Farm; and like all kings they knew that they held the place of honor.

He vaulted the fence and ran to his horse, which he had not seen in many months. The Black happy to see the 'boy' which he loved lowered his head down to his face so that they both could breathe in each others essence.

"Oh, Black," cried the boy, "How is this going to work? Nothing will be the same anymore… it was always the three of us, no matter what the problem was we fixed together."

Alec cried with the Black and instinctively he found himself astride his great stallion. Only when the Black began to move out of his slow canter did Alec realize that he was riding his horse, it seemed so natural for him to ride the Black, even though these special rides were stopped two years before when Alec thought it would be too much of a strain for the aging horse.

With every stride the Black's movements became faster and faster, and Alec urged him on to go ever faster and faster. _"Take me away from his place, Black; together we will escape this horror. Fly, Black, Fly! Fly farther and faster than every before and we will escape." _

With Alec urging him on the Black strained his muscles to please his master, but those muscles were not part of the sleek well oiled racing machine that they had once been. Though his fiery spirit would never go out, his body had aged and he could not keep up the swift gallop he so wanted to run for the boy on his back.

Soon Alec realized that he was not a boy anymore and no longer was the Black a young stallion with speed to burn, and he eased the Black out of his gallop and brought him to a stop. One look at the Black and Alec was brought completely out of his fantasy world; the Black was blowing hard and was sweating harder than he ever had before.

Glancing at the house he knew that his mother was waiting to see him, but he had to take care of his horse first. Leading the Black to the barn Alec wondered how Billy was handling the press' reaction to his 'vacation'.

* * *

As it were, Billy Watts was being, for the lack of a better word, attacked by reporters trying to figure out where Alec went; though many of them guessed correctly. 

"This is the only statement you will be given, so listen closely," Billy told the reporters, "To put it simply, Alec Ramsey has taken a vacation. Don't ask me where, I am not a liberty to say. You must understand what an emotional strain he is going through, even before the… er… accident Alec _was_ planning on taking a short break. He is on no timeframe and will be gone until further notice. With that said, Alec does not have plans to leave permanently. However, while he is gone, Alec has given me the responsibility of lead trainer for Hopeful Farm, and I assure you that all of the horses will be kept on schedule." He paused before continuing, "Thank you gentlemen, that'll be all."

However, they would not let the ex-jockey get away so easily.

"Billy," one asked, "Has Alec gone back to the Farm?"

"With the loss of Satan's Fury, do you have plans for the Derby?" another shouted.

"Billy!" yet another reported called, "Is there any truth to the rumor that Black Legacy will be brought out of retirement?"

Billy held up his hands in defeat, "I have already stated that I can not say where Alec has gone. We have 7 other promising 3 year olds… anything can happen at the Derby. And…Alec and I _have_ talked about the chances of Legacy doing well if we brought him back. But no decision has been made either way… it was just stable talk. Now please gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I have a lot to do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is such a late update (and a short one at that!), summer has been very hectic and I haven't been able to write much. Thank you for reading and don't forget that the little button in the bottom left hand corner is meant to be used! 

Please note that some of the horses will be real; and others will be the creation of Walter Farley; and still others will be of my own creation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created and used in the "Black Stallion Series" created by Walter Farley and continued on by his son, Steven Farley. I am in no way making any profit in this fictional creation; it is pure "fan-fiction." The names in this story are in no way a reflection of any real person, and any similarities is pure coincidental.


	4. Chapter 3: Some Things to Mull Over

**Chapter 3: Some Things to Mull Over**

The sun's rays had just begun to permeate the blanketed sky, but Alec Ramsey was already hard at work, as many were on any stock farm. Their days began long before the sun rose, and ended far into the night; but no man in their business would have it any other way.

Alec, with the help of Tom, had already fed and watered the stallions, and let most of them out into their respective pastures. The broodmares and their foals and weanlings were taken care of by Steve and Mike, the full-time stable hands at the Farm. But the yearlings and older racing stock who weren't quite ready for the tracks were Alec's charge for the time being (usually Billy filled this role).

After he took care of the morning chores for the horses-in-training, he went to Billy's office where the training papers were kept. Billy kept wonderful records, from the horses' health to their fraction times, and he always kept Alec up-to-date on all of the horses' progress.

For instance, Alec remembered that Serenity, a three year old filly, that hadn't reached the tracks yet because of an early injury, had recently worked 10 furlongs in 2:15 under wraps. But he didn't recall that Serenity would become stubborn and almost mean if she wasn't worked every day, or that she always went faster when worked with another horse.

There were 10 horses scheduled for fast works, 6 that needed to continue their long gallops, 5 who were being worked with the starting gate along with their works and 8 others that simply needed to be legged up before given longer and faster works. With 29 horses under his charge, Alec, or Billy, would never have been able to complete all of the horses' training schedules on their own; so they hired 4 other men to help care for and train the young horses.

Scott and Joe were ex-jockeys; Paul had worked around horses all his life and went from stable hand at Hopeful Farm to exercise boy; and Ben was a young aspiring jockey who was learning the ropes along with his charges. Alec had complete faith in Scott and Joe; they rode with the best and knew what they were doing from long hours in the saddle. Paul had a good head and more patience than anyone when it came to the training of young horses, he had been trained by Billy (and with the help of Scott and Joe) and he could be trusted with most of the two and three year olds.

Ben started hanging around the tracks and took an interest in Alec and his horses. He wasn't the first young man that hung around the tracks hoping to learn all they could, and maybe land a job working with horses. Alec took a special interest in Ben and more than a year later Ben started working at the Farm. At first he helped with the mares and the moved to imprinting their foals and finally he starting helping with the racing stock. During the winter season, when most of the racing stock was wintered at the Farm, Ben started to gallop and jog the older horses. He was coming along, and Alec liked his devotion to his mounts, but he still had a lot to learn before he joined him back at the tracks; but Alec knew that one day Ben would be astride some of their best horses guiding them to a win in some of their biggest races of their young lives.

But this morning was unique. He wasn't taking any of the young horses out, the other men could do them and he would help them later; now he was heading to the stallion barn with high hopes and even higher expectations.

Walking down the long aisle, Alec breathed in the fumes of hay, ointment, and manure. All of the stalls were empty, their occupants already outside enjoying their well deserved liberty, save one. As he came to the stall of the lone occupant, Alec grabbed the halter off the peg and slipped inside.

"Hey, old boy," Alec cooed, "Ready to stretch your legs? C'mon let's show 'em boy, you still have all of your speed…. right Legacy?"

The five year old stallion was almost in racing trim. They had slowed his gallops, but he was still exercised every day. He was still in the transition period for retiring racehorses. Eagerly the chestnut stallion followed Alec out of his stall and into the alleyway.

Black Legacy was the epitome of a champion race horse. He was a streamlined racing machine; never taking a wrong step and had a will to win that rivaled his sire. Although as great as a horse he was, Black Legacy was very immature at three. He never even made it to the tracks at two, and during his three year old campaign he couldn't find his stride during races. He would shatter all the records when worked by himself, but put another horse with him and he'd fall to pieces, worrying about what the other horse was doing. By four he learned that if he broke fast and stayed there he needn't worry about the other horses… and that is just what he did.

Soon Alec had Legacy groomed and tacked up ready for the morning workout. Alec knew the chance they were taking in re-training Legacy, because if things didn't work out as planned it would be hard and stressful on Legacy and everyone who had to work with him during a 2nd transition period.

Alec walked him to the ½ mile training track, the stallion stepping lightly and anxiously beside him. The rain from a few days before still kept the track a little wet, it wasn't as fast as it could be, but it was far from slow. It didn't matter to Legacy wet, dry, dirt, or turf, the only thing the big stallion wanted was to run, run, run no matter the conditions.

Leaning on the railing was Scott, Joe, Paul, and Ben all eager to see the stallion work.

"Hey boss," called Scott. "Need any help with him?"

"Nah, he's fine, just a little eager this morning."

Ben said excitedly, "Look at him! He's on his toes and already sweating. He knows that his isn't just a slow gallop this morning, he knows something is up."

"Let's just hope he runs as good as he's acting right now." Paul noted, "Otherwise he'll be hell to deal with later."

"C'mon guys, quit talking so Alec can give him a good work," Joe said grabbing Legacy's bridle, "Here I'll hold him, while Scott gives ya a boost.

Alec settled lightly on the saddle feeling right at home astride a magnificent horse. It was a difficult job deciding how fast to bring back Legacy, go too slow and it won't help the situation much, go too fast and you could ruin the horse. Today the plan was to gallop him out a mile and then turn him loose for a ¼ mile without pushing him, which he should be able to do in an easy 26-27 seconds. He hadn't been worked in awhile and all Alec wanted to do was see how what he would do when he has given a loose rein.

Alec started him at a gallop, letting him out slightly more than he was allowed in the past. His strides came effortlessly and he was constantly asking for more rein. His strides were very long and gave you the impression that he wasn't moving very fast, but the experienced men at the rail knew that Alec was having a hard time holding him back and when he was turned around he would go faster than the 26 or 27 seconds that they had anticipated.

As Legacy came down the homestretch for the final time his strides came ever faster and faster; Alec had begun to release the pressure on his bit, and Legacy was eating up the ground with every stride. Simultaneously all four men pressed the stems of their stop watches as Black Legacy swept past them.

While Legacy was seemingly going race speed, Alec sat perfectly still in the saddle, never pushing his mount; still the black horse gave more and more speed. They rounded the turn, hugging the rail, the black stallion pulling on the bit as Alec picked up the reins going into the turn.

Coming down the stretch Alec was all but standing in the stirrups trying to slow the flying stallion. No one could doubt that Legacy still possessed the speed to race, in fact he was giving all of them the impression that he could go faster than he had ever gone before. As he passed the finish Alec was standing up in his stirrups slowing the great stallion. Black Legacy came to the turn before Alec could turn him around, not carrying a watch himself, Alec did not know what Legacy had just run. He had guessed around 24 and a tick, but he couldn't say for sure, only the men on the rail held that answer.

"What did he do? 24 and a tick it felt like" Alec called out.

"A bit faster than that Alec," Scott said glancing down at his stopwatch and then back to his boss.

"A bit!" cried Ben, "It was closer to 20 than 24!"

"What?" Alec asked incredulously, "He did not go that fast, I would have known."

Handing him his watch, Joe said, "No boss, Ben is right. He went the quarter in 0:21.3."

Walking Black Legacy back to the barn Alec was quiet; never before had he been so off in a workout time. But he never expected Black Legacy to run a 21.3 in a quarter, at least not so early in his training. It was race speed for the fastest sprinters, not an easy work for a retired stallion. Perhaps he was sharper than Alec expected.

Leaving Legacy to Tom and the training to Scott and Joe, Alec went to his office and decided to mull things over.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reviewing (Thomas & Horselover) and in return here is another chapter! I hope you like it!

Oh to answer Thomas Monaghan, I was under the impression that a 12-second clip was a good race time (yes a 12 second clip for sprints can be considered "slow" for the elite), and that a breeze was faster than a gallop but still slower than race speed. Also, it is still early in the year and Black Magic is a two year old, so a time of 47-48 seconds seemed appropriate in my mind… but it was a guess.

Oh and horselover... it's coming!

Please note that some of the horses will be real; and others will be the creation of Walter Farley; and still others will be of my own creation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created and used in the "Black Stallion Series" created by Walter Farley and continued on by his son, Steven Farley. I am in no way making any profit in this fictional creation; it is pure "fan-fiction." The names in this story are in no way a reflection of any real person, and any similarities is pure coincidental.


End file.
